Don't Leave Me Alone Vaniro
by Lisavandermolen
Summary: A story about how Vanellope's and Hiro's lives changes after an accident. Deals with scars and insecurities. Be prepared not th best English grammar!
1. Chapter 1

**Just some ideas I came up with. I might accept requests I might not,so please don't be offended if you don't hear anything back from me.**

 **In this one shot Hiro is 20 and Vanellope is 19 they're living together. They're having a argument about something Hiro's planning to do.**

* * *

Shut up and kiss me

'Van where do you have any idea where my blue hoodie is?' Hiro asked looking around the place for his hoodie.

'No I haven't seen it since the last time you wore it.'

'Okay...you sure?' Hiro said staring at Vanellope's hoodie.

'Yeah I am positive, Hiro what are you doing?'

'Van you know that I love you, but I hate it when you lie to me, so I'm gonna tickle you,' Hiro said. _I love this girl everyday a little more, Hiro thought._

'Okay okay I am wearing it but you can't just take it from me!' Vanellope said looking at Hiro.

'And why is that?' He said looking down at his girlfriend.

'Because you're going to that stupid thing across the country where I won't be able to see you!' She said looking at the ground.

'You know you can just come with me.'

'I know that but I don't wanna fly, because flying is like death to me.'

He cupped her face and realized why she was looking down; 'Van I'll be fine it's just for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, I'll be back.'

'You don't know that and what am I supposed to do when your gone?' She said looking up.

'I don't know, you could play video games.'

Vanellope punched Hiro. 'Ow what was that for,' he said rubbing the spot on his arm where she punched.p

'It want even that hard!' She argued.

'Yeah it was,' he argued back. Than Vanellope did something unexpected in the heat of the moment she kissed him. Hiro kissed her back. With their foreheads against each other Vanellope whispered; 'I'm just worried you'll get in trouble like y'ou usually do and that somebody will hurt you or worse.'

'I'll be fine and you know what I'm gonna bring you something that you'll love and won't be able to let go off,' Hiro said smiling at her.

'This thing you're gonna bring me better be awesome otherwise ...' Before Vanellope could finish her sentence Hiro pulled her in a long kiss. 'What was that for?' Vanellope asked.

'To shut you up and I felt like kissing you,'Hiro answered with a smile.

'Will you ever not to do that when we're in an argument?'

Vanellope asked smiling from ear to ear.

'Too be honest not you know why?, because you started

this tradition remember our first kiss?' Hiro said with glint in his eyes.

'Off course I do!' Vanellope said.

* * *

 _*5 years ago*_

 _'You're such a genius everybody out of the way is coming through nothing can be in his way or he'll excute you,' Vanellope said sarcastically._

 _'No people make room for miss big ego everybody who can't be happy for anyone who isn't her!' Hiro said just as sarcastically as Vanellope said it._

 _'That is not true take it back!' Vanellope yelled._

 _'You know it's true you're never happy for me because it always has to be about you!' Hiro yelled back._

 _'You know that's not true, just because I'm not dancing or kissing you doesn't mean that I'm not happy for you.' 'IIII I thought we were friends but I'm clearly wrong,' Vanellope said on the verge of tears._

 _'Van I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that you know that, I am and always will be your friend no matter what.' Hiro apologized._

 _'I think that it's to late for that now,' with that said Vanellope ran out of the cafe in to the rain. I have to follow her that's the only way possible I'll could make it up too her, Hiro thought. He saw that Vanellope ran towards the hill of stars, the place where you saw the stars shine brighter than anything else in the city. And there she sat her arms were around her legs while she cried into her knees._

 _'Van why are you crying it's such a beautiful night?'_

 _'Just go away from me Hiro,' Vanellope sobbed._

 _'Okay if that is what you want I'll go but first let me help you up,' Hiro said offering his hand to Vanellope._

 _Vanellope took his hand in a second or so she was standing tall in front of Hiro but still short that she had to look up at him too see his face. 'You're welcome to go now,' was the only thing she said to Hiro before turning away._

 _The thunder boomed. The thunder cracked like fire works on New Year._

 _And Vanellope stopped dead in her tracks, her breath started to increase and the fourteen year old took small steps back to the place she was sitting on and was about to slip and fall in the mud on her back. But than Hiro grabbed her waist and pulled her up and held her close. Vanellope's breath sounds became more steady as more thunder boomed. 'Are you okay?' Hiro asked looking down at the girl while he ran his hands trough her hair._

 _'I uh thanks,' Vanellope said with her voice still shaking a bit._

 _'No problem and Van I'm so...' Before Hiro could finish his sentence Vanellope pulled him in a long kiss. After the kiss ended both started to blush viciously. 'So I guess I'm forgiven,' Hiro joked._

 _'Way to ruin the moment nerd,' Vanellope said jokingly. Hiro just rolled his eyes at this comment._

 _'So that makes us girlfriend and boyfriend because we kissed after the rain and fun fact neither of us kissed somebody before,' Hiro said looking at Vanellope expectingly._

 _'I guess so and Hiro I am afraid of thunder so can we go home, please?' Vanellope said giving Hiro a sweet smile._

 _'I figured the thunder thing out but before we go I have to do something else,' with that said Hiro took Vanellope's face and kissed it long and softly._


	2. Chapter 2

**This happens right after Shut up and kiss me. Hiro left and Vanellope is all alone till she got a shocking phone call that could change her and Hiro's life forever.**

* * *

'No don't go in there, you're gonna get killed!' Vanellope yelled at the tv. The woman screamed as the mask appeared behind her and stabbed her repeatedly. 'I told you so,' she said rolling her eyes. The the phone started to ring, 'For the love of God take the cat!' Vanellope screamed in fear. 'Wait we don't have a cat and maybe I should pick it up, maybe it's Hiro.' Vanellope thought out loud. 'But what if I get killed?' 'Well Hiro's to blame for that.'

'Hello,' she answered the phone.

'Can I speak with Vanellope Von Schweetz?' A deep man voice asked.

'You're speaking with her.'

'Miss were calling about Hiro Hamada he got in an accident. We like you to be in The San Fransokyo Hospital.' The man said.

'I'll be there,' was the only thing Vanellope said before she hanged up.

What could've happened a car accident, a fight? They would say crash if he was in a plane crash, right? She went to her and Hiro's room and grabbed Baymax.

She drove to the hospital and hoped for the best. Vanellope went straight up to the front desk,'Hello miss I got a phone call about my boyfriend Hiro Hamada.'

'Hiro Hamada he is in room 208', the woman said,'but he is in surgery right now, you can wait in the waiting room.'

'Okay,' Vanellope said walking to the second floor and it's waiting room.

'Vanellope darling are you okay?' Aunt Cass asked.

'What happened?'

'You didn't hear it yet?' Aunt Cass said with concern.

'No, could you please tell me what happened?' Vanellope asked with a desperate tone.

Aunt Cass took two long breath before she said:'Hiro got in a plane crash he was helping everybody to get to safety but got burned pretty badly in the process, that is all I know,' she said.

Vanellope couldn't bring herself up to says something, the words that Hiro got in a plane crash kept replaying in her head over and over again. She looked up to aunt Cass with tears in her eyes.

'Vanellope,' aunt Cass tried but her voice broke.

* * *

'Cass Hamada and Vanellope Von Schweetz, I am Doctor Elena Yank.' A tall brunette said. 'I am here to update you guys on how everything is going so far.' 'He third degree burns that cover his whole right side, from the right shoulder to the belly button.' 'His face wasn't harmed in the accident, he has some abdominal and chest injuries which are taken care by now.'

'Thank you Doctor Yank,' Aunt Cass said?

'We will bring you hourly updates,' Doctor Elena Yank said before she walked away.

* * *

I couldn't believe it,Hiro got in a plane crash and he got burned pretty badly, Vanellope thought the tears were streaming down her face. He said he would be fine,but I guess nobody saw this coming. She went with him to the airport she kissed him goodbye and waved him out, this wasn't supposed to happen. Hiro should have been on the other side of the country by now calling her up and asking what she was planning to eat for dinner and how he would be back. She was supposed to yell at him for no good reason and then get all softie moderne ask if he already ate and didn't get in trouble. This was a nightmare she watched too many scary movies and now she was hallucinating that this was real it was just a nightmare. She just had to pinch herself hardly.

* * *

It didn't work this was real, Hiro was wounded, in pain. 'Aunt Cass do you know how how,' Vanellope breathed deeply in and out,'how many people didn't survive it?'

'Nine but that was only because they had major head and chest trauma,' Aunt Cass said tears falling down.

'Okay.'

* * *

 _*1 year ago*_

 _'Finally we have our own place,' I sighed._

 _'I know it, just you and me,' Hiro said hugging me from behind._

 _'I'm so tired.'_

 _'You wanna see our bedroom?' Hiro asked holding my hand and leading me to our bedroom._

 _'Hiro, you, how? I asked amazed. The bedroom was fully decorated and ready to be used. There was one king bed, two night stands with photos and lamps on them, there was an eight drawers dresser with a tv above it, there were two walks in closets and there was a washroom._

 _'I got some help from my friends and Baymax.' Hiro said sheepishly._

 _'You did this for me?'_

 _'Yup but I still wanna upgrade the closet...' I didn't let Hiro finish his sentence because I started to kiss him. 'What was that for?' He asked._

 _'Just my way of telling you that I Love You!' I said hugging him._

 _'I love you too Vanellope, I love you too.' Hiro said kissing my forehead._

 _We just looked at each other with big smiles._


	3. Chapter 3

**This shot happens after The Accident. Hiro is still in the hospital but out of surgery.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the surgery and still no sign of waking up. His friends came by to see him sat down and talked to him, even though they knew there was just a little chance that he would be able to hear them. She on the other hand couldn't bring herself up to say a word to him, afraid that it would be the last thing she could be saying to him. So she just sat there watching the machines do the breathing for him. She brought Baymax in and asked him to scan him but even the robot couldn't get an answer out of the scans.

So there she sat again by his bedside holding his left hand and wondering why he wouldn't wake up. Maybe she should talk to him but than again she just couldn't say goodbye, not yet. Than again maybe he would wake up from his "coma", trying was no problem was it?

* * *

'Hiro, it's me Vanellope you know your girlfriend and roommate, who loves you a lot,' Vanellope said mentally slapping herself for starting so stupidly.

'I know that you aren't going to answer me but still, I can try it, you know what is funny these past two weeks I just sat right next to you and didn't say a word.' 'But today I _decided_ to talk I haven't talked that much to anyone.' The only person I actually talk to is Baymax, and that is only when he's is physically forcing food down my throat just because I didn't feel like eating for over a whole week.' 'I lost some weight but apparently it's bad to lose weight like that, you know with not eating.' 'But your going to think that I am one big idiot, but not eating feels weirdly good, you know?' 'Like I can just think about all the things that I should've done but didn't like the laundry I didn't do the laundry in two weeks.' 'Honey actually did it because when visitors hours are done here I go home and stare out of the window or look at our photos together.' 'Hiro I miss you, please wake up, I don't wanna lose you,' Vanellope sighed getting ready to leave.

* * *

She looked at her boyfriend hooked up to all the machines and thought 'maybe we should pull the plug, he wouldn't want to live like this.' She looked outside the hospitals window and saw that it started to rain, soon enough it would start thundering. She was terrified of thunder.

She started to head towards the door when she heard something behind her. She spun around and looked at Hiro whose eyes were open and who was chocking on the chest tube. Vanellope ran to the nearest nurse and said;'He is awake and chocking on his chest tube.'

'Darling that's great we will remove the chest tube.' The nurse said with a friendly smile.

* * *

Vanellope stood outside while they removed Hiro's chest tube. The nurse she talked earlier to came outside and said;' He is able to talk and fully responsive but he can't move his right side.'

'Okay,' was the only thing Vanellope said before storming into the room.

'Van, what is going why am I in the hospital?' Hiro asked trying to get up.

Vanellope walked towards him and gently put her fingers through his. 'You're awake,' Vanellope said not knowing if she was half asleep.

Hiro looked up in confusion and said,'Aren't I supposed to be awake?'

'Hiro Hamada you asshole how could you scare me like that?!' 'Because of you I didn't eat in a week and Baymax had to force the food physically down my throat!' 'Do you know how much it hurts when somebody is holding your mouth wide open and over filling it and expecting you to swallow everything!' Vanellope yelled at Hiro with tears in her eyes.

'I didn't expect that, no wonder your face looks slimmer!' Hiro said looking at Vanellope with concern.

'Do you remember anything that happened?' Vanellope asked carefully.

'No I just remember getting on the plane.'

'Okay, so you got on the plane and than a few miles away from Fransokyo your plane,' Vanellope took a deep breath and continued,' your plane crashed, you helped everybody get out but got burned pretty badly in the process.

'Wait I got in a plane crash?' Hiro asked looking confused.

'Yes you did.'

'How many people didn't make it?'

'Nine people but that's because of their internal injuries.' Vanellope said looking like she was about to cry.

'Van, for how long was I out?' Hiro asked carefully.

'For two weeks,' Vanellope said biting her lip.

Hiro looked at his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him with his left hand. 'Vanellope I'm so sorry you had to go through that.'

'You know that you're hurting yourself?' Vanellope said trying to get out of Hiro's grip.

'No because I wanna kiss my girlfriend and I am sure that doesn't hurt,' Hiro reasoned.

'But I'll hurt your burns,' Vanellope tried to reason.

'Well kissing you is worth it,' Hiro said. With that said Vanellope leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

 _*2 years ago*_

 _'Hiro what's wrong?' Vanellope asked yawning._

 _'It's just ... I think we're stuck in a snow storm._

 _Vanellope got up and walked towards the window and saw the snow,'let's try to open the front door,' she suggested._

 _'Yeah we can try that.'_

 _The two walked towards the front door and try to open it, but it didn't budge. 'I think it's frozen,' Hiro said sheepishly._

 _'Oh really because I thought it was just melting,' Vanellope said rolling her eyes._

 _'So what do you want to do?'_

 _'Well I was thinking about taking a nap,' Vanellope said yawning again._

 _Hiro yawned to and said,' that sounds like a plan to me.'_

 _The two walked toward Vanellope's bed and laid down. 'Wait what about your uncle?'_

 _'What about him?'_

 _'Well won't he be angry if he finds us laying in one bed together?'_

 _'No because there is a snowstorm outside.'_ _After Vanellope said that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

 _Hiro looked at here and decided to lay on his back, he was about to close his eyes when Vanellope switched positions and put her head and hand on Hiro's chest. On which Hiro responded by putting his arm around her, he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mainly about memories from three years ago with a bit of how Hiro's doing after the accident.**

* * *

 _'Hiro stop moving so much!' 'The doctor and Baymax said that moving to much can leave huge scars behind!' Vanellope complained._

 _'I just want to do something else than just sit here as a sad old men,' Hiro said with pout._

 _'We can talk about our "break up"?' Vanellope suggested._

 _'Yeah that sounds good I'm curious what you did in that time!' Hiro said with a smile._

 _'Okay ...nerd,' Vanellope teased._

* * *

'Vanellope how could you do that to me!' Hiro said feeling the tears burning.

'No Hiro it isn't what you think it is.' Vanellope tried to explain before Hiro cut her off.

'So you're saying that my eyes are lying and I didn't saw you kissing Rancis?' Hiro said clearly pissed now.

Vanellope sighed and said,'you saw me kissing with Rancis but it isn't what you thought it was, he kissed me and I tried to push him away but he's just to big for me!'

'Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that crap?' Hiro said angrier than expected.

Vanellope glare at him and said,'excuse me?'

'Didn't you hear me the first time?' 'I don't believe it, you and Rancis have been together for this whole week after school doing something that's a "project", and you guys have been staring at each other!' Hiro said looking at the ground hiding the pain on his face.

'Are are you accusing me of cheating?!' Vanellope said hurt by so little trust.

'No I didn't before but now everything became clear to me, I wouldn't be as hurt if you just told me.' Hiro said with tears in his eyes.

'You're not breaking up with me Hiro Hamada!' Vanellope yelled trying to cup Hiro's face and tell him everything would be alright.

Hiro walked away looked back one more time and said,' I think I already did,' with that said he walked away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Vanellope sank down on her knees and started to cry not believing what just happened.

* * *

 _'Wait you seriously sank down on your knees and cried?' Hiro laughed._

 _'Shut up!' 'I was heart broken and felt like dying!' A pouting Vanellope said._

 _'Really?' Hiro asked bringing Vanellope closer so her head was on his left shoulder._

 _'Yeah... wait you didn't feel like that!' Vanellope was ready to punch Hiro._

 _'I did, I did even worse, you don't know how many times aunt Cass tried to cheer me up by bringing doughnuts.' 'And Baymax didn't stop calling our friends, saying that my heart was breaking into little pieces.' 'He also thought I was suicidale after I broke that one photo of us eating ice cream and you smudged my whole face under and than kissed my cheek.' 'But so Baymax thought I was suicidale because I cut myself in the process and than they all sent me to a therapist!' Hiro exclaimed._

 _'Wait you broke that picture of us, but I_ thought _that photo was fine?' Vanellope thought aloud._

 _'Yeah it was after all that stuff happend and I decided to fix the_ _glass and frame.' Hiro smiled kissing Vanellope._

* * *

The next couple of weeks nor Vanellope nor Hiro said or did anything that involved the other person. When Hiro bumped into Vanellope he helped her up and walked away as fast as he possibly could. At lunch when Vanellope decided to hang out in the engineering lounge and saw Hiro approaching she would run out of the lounge as fast as she could. When they were in the same class together they would sit as far from each other as possible. Till one day the new girl Penny decided to sit with Hiro and Rancis decided to sit next to Vanellope. Both "partners" we're talking and laughing, Vanellope would look over to Hiro's table and see him happy with the new girl. Hiro would look over at Vanellope's table and saw that she had fun with Rancis.

Well at least she's happy, Hiro thought.

If something good came out of this than its definitely that Hiro's happy, Vanellope thought with a sad smile one her face.

'So Vanellope wanna hang out next Sunday?' Rancis asked.

Bringing Vanellope back to reality,'yeah sure.'

'My place than,' Rancis said.

* * *

 _'So Rancis basically just decided that it was going to be his place?' Hiro asked._

 _'Yeah and because I wasn't paying attention I said yes and than I realized my mistake,' Vanellope said pulling the blanket a little bit closer._

 _'Why weren't you paying attention?' Hiro asked helping to pull the blacket closer._

 _'Because I was staring at you.'_

 _Hiro looked at his girlfriend and smiled,' I did exactly the same thing.'_

* * *

'So your aunt owns the Lucky Cat Cafe?' Penny asked.

'Yeah you should come over sometime soon,' Hiro casually said.

'That sounds good, how about next Sunday?' Penny asked trying to pay attention to their teacher.

'Ja next sunday sounds good,' Hiro said letting his mind wander off once again to Vanellope.

The next couple of day Penny and Hiro grew closer but so did Rancis and Vanellope. Although Vanellope still held a grudge against Rancis for ruining her relationship with Hiro. Sunday was coming closer and both Hiro and Vanellope got nervous. Not knowing if they were ready to move on yet.

* * *

It was Sunday and Vanellope went to Rancis home. She knocked on the door. 'Hello Vanellope how are you doing?' Rancis asked.

'I'm fine what about you?' Vanellope asked only to sound polite.

'I'm fine to, come in,' Rancis opened the door and Vanellope saw a nice place but not a place as homey as Hiro's.

'Nice place you got.'

'Thanks,' was the only thing Rancis said before leading the way to his bedroom.

There were a few movies laid out on the bed and most of them were scary. 'So we are watching a movies?' Vanellope asked trying to look excited.

'Yes and the choice is upon you which one you want to watch,' Rancis said.

'Okay, so wanna watch Sinister?'

'Yeah sure.'

During the movie there didn't happen much only Rancis falling asleep, while he and Vanellope were in a cuddling position, that didn't feel right at all. Vanellope knew what she had to do so she got up and ready to leave, she walked to the front door looked one last time behind and closed the door.

* * *

 _'Why aren't you telling me what you and Penny did?!'_

 _'Just because it isn't as important as what happened to you and that Rancis idiot.'_

 _'You don't like him do you?' Vanellope said shaking her head at Hiro's jealousy._

 _'Off course I don't like him, he tried basically ruined our relationship and forced you into something you didn't want to do,' Hiro said sound very protective._

 _Vanellope just rolled her eyes at him._

* * *

Aunt Cass told Hiro that Penny was in the cafe. Hiro went downstairs and started a conversation with her. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, how about you?'

'I'm fine too.' Hiro said smiling awkwardly.

'So was that your aunt?' Penny asked.

'Yeah she is.'

'She's gorgeous, I heard you're thinking about accepting the offer.' Penny said smiling.

'Yeah I think about it but I'm not sure yet.'

'Why?' Penny asked clearly confused.

'Because it's across the country and I can't leave my family and friends behind.' Hiro said looking around.

Penny sighed and said,'tell me about it, my family decided to move across the country for no good reason!'

'Family can be chaotic,' Hiro said smiling at the thought of his small family.

'Tell me about it.'

Hiro and Penny spent hours talking and than it was time for Penny to leave. 'So my mom is waiting outside,' Penny said.

'Okay I'll walk you out if you want me to.' Hiro offered.

'That would be nice!' Penny smiled.

Hiro walked her to the door opened it and let her out saying that they should do this more often. The best thing to do in a moment like that was to kiss Penny, but aunt Cass called Hiro inside something about how the oven broke.

'I'm sorry for that,' Hiro apologized.

'No problem,' Penny said walking away,'bye.

'Bye.' Hiro walked back inside and knew for sure that this wasn't feeling right.

* * *

 _'Okay if I get it, you didn't kiss her?' Vanellope asked surprised._

 _'Well it just didn't feel right.'_

 _'Your such a dork!' Vanellope exclaimed kissing Hiro's cheek._

* * *

Vanellope ran to the Luck Cat Cafe, after what had happened with Rancis she had to know if her theory was right. She opened the door and saw aunt Cass. 'Hi aunt Cass, is Hiro upstairs?' Vanellope asked out of breath.

'Yeah he is, why?' Aunt Cass asked with a sly smirk.

'I just have to do something,' with that said Vanellope ran upstairs to Hiro's room.

She took a few deep breaths and opened the door to discover Hiro laying on his back with his eyes closed. She quietly closed the door and sneaked up to him. Hiro didn't move so she decided to lay down with him. Putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

* * *

After fixing the oven for aunt Cass went to his room and lay down he didn't know if he was ready to move on yet. So he mentally prayed for a sign. And that sign came earlier than expected, Hiro felt someone sneaking up to him and putting her/his head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Hiro opened his eyes and saw Vanellope looking very peaceful. The position they were in felt right, so freakin right.

'I'm sorry about that kissing thing,' Vanellope quietly said. 'I didn't mean it though and than you and Penny got closer so I thought you know what maybe I should move on, but I just couldn't.' 'I don't know what it is but when I'm with you it feels so right, you know?'

'I know,' Hiro replied kissing Vanellope's head.

'Wait does that mean we're back together?'

'Yes but only if you want it though.' Hiro said looking at Vanellope.

Vanellope didn't say anything she pulled Hiro in a kiss and softly said,'I would love to.'

* * *

 _'You know we got so cheesily back together like it was just planned.'_

 _'I'm pretty sure you planned everything out.'_

 _'Excuse you?'_

 _'Hiro seriously,' Vanellope rolled her eyes._

 _'Did you know that GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred each had to pay twenty bucks to aunt Cass?' 'Because they all tried to bet when we would get back together.' Hiro said smiling at the memory._

 _'I always love how we just fell asleep and when aunt Cass came in she saw us sleeping peacefully and took those photos,' Vanellope said laughing at the memory._

 _'She said it was for our marriage album,'Hiro smiled._

 _'Well I can see that happening,' was the only thing Vanellope said before kissing Hiro._

 _'So you're already thinking about our wedding?' Hiro asked._

 _'Well yeah because I want those mints with Mint To Be on them,' Vanellope smiled distantly._

 _'Mint To Be?' 'Wow Vanilla I didn't know how dorky you were.'_

 _'Shut up, it isn't like you haven't been planning.'_

 _'I was just thinking about how aunt Cass would be everywhere and yelling at everybody where everything was supposed to go!' Hiro laughed._

 _'Oh yeah and imagine Ralph yelling at everybody for no good reason.'_

 _'I think our marriage day is going to be the best day of my life and the worst because Ralph will hate me for life!'_

 _'He will,' Vanellope laughed._

 _The two started to blush realizing they were talking about marriage on the age of twenty and nineteen._


End file.
